


Bound To You

by gigirose41



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigirose41/pseuds/gigirose41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward became immortal beings after Skye made a deal with a sorceress who goes by the name of Lorelei to bring the love of her life back to life. For three centuries they have suffered the consequences of her decision, can the lovers break the curse that has been set upon them or will the rest of their immortality be filled with death and despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a skyeward gifset (http://daisyjonhson.tumblr.com/post/132840271846/skyeward-au-immortal-au-after-making-a-bad-deal) and it has been stuck in my mind for the past week so I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. The look into the past (300 years ago) will last two more chapters or less.

Plot: Skye and Ward became immortal beings after Skye made a deal with a sorceress who goes by the name of Lorelei to bring the love of her life back to life. For three centuries they have suffered the consequences of her decision, can the lovers break the curse that has been set upon them or will the rest of their immortality be filled with death and despair?

 

300 Years Ago 

They were mounted on her favorite horse as they rode through the forest that was just ten miles beyond her home. Skye wanted to go to their hiding spot, to the place where no one else existed but them. At the flower field there were no rules, no expectations. There was nothing stopping them from being together, there they could pretend that she was just a girl and he was just a boy.

"We're here princess." He whispered against her ear.

His words quickly snapped her out of her thoughts, her hands pulled back on the reins to let Lucy know that it was time for her to come to a stop. Ward wasn't bothered by the fact that he was the one holding onto her while she rode them to their destination, in fact he was pleased to do it. He said that if an attack were to come from her back or her front he would be able to protect her better since he could see it from all sides.

Skye was able to get off the horse with Ward's help, although she could've gotten off by herself; she enjoyed having his arms around her waist as he helped her down. "Thank you." She said before placing a kiss on his cheek, after a few seconds she pulled away from him then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the empty spot in the middle of the field. 

There was an area which had a patch of grass that they liked to sit on to see the sunrise. Ward wasn't much of a 'sun watcher' as he liked to call her; he enjoyed being there with her, being able to savor the moment without interruptions. So when they sat down together, he gladly wrapped his arms around her slim waist. His chin found cushion against the softness of her curls and he smiled at the scent of lavender that filled his nostrils.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this ten years from now?" She whispered quietly, already knowing what his answer was going to be.  
"Skye-" 

She turned around in his arms and looked at him as she spoke. "Can we just pretend for one second that we are normal people that are not princesses or protectors? I know that you like to be practical about things but in this moment I want to be impractical." 

Ward was going to protest against her request because he knew that her way of thinking would only lead to false hope, but when he looked into her eyes and saw the way they were just begging him to give her this one thing. He couldn't disappoint her by having a petty argument "Let us be impractical." He took her hand and linked his fingers with hers before placing a soft kiss on the surface of it.

She smiled as she stared at him, this man who came into her life only eleven months ago could lighten her up with a simple kiss. How could it be possible that she has fallen for him so quickly when other potential partners [princes] appalled her to no end. "Being impractical and all, do you believe that we will still come here even after ten years?" One of her eyebrows was raised as she questioned him. 

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Ignoring the fact that I am your protector and you are the princess of our country, I can surely say that in ten years we could be looking at the sunrise as if nothing has changed." 

A smile appeared on her lips "And in this far away future do you think we are together?"

"I think that we are together in more ways than one." His eyes were promising as he spoke, he may not want to make her believe in such a future because of where they lie socially but he truly couldn't help himself. As he looked at the bright smile on her face, a big part of him really wanted the future where they could be out in the open without worrying about how their relationship would affect their country.  
"Mhm, have we consimated anything yet?" This time her hands found their way to his face.

"Ten years is a really long time for nothing of that sort to not happen."

"Maybe we should give our future selves a head start." 

"We coul-" Skye cut him off with a kiss. It was slow at first, almost agonizingly slow then Ward changed their pace by pulling her closer then applying more pressure against her lips. 

After a few minutes Skye ended up on the ground with Ward right on top of her. He didn't hold back like he usually does. This time he was vigorous, his motions were precise but untamed. His hands were all over her body, sometimes his fingers would play with the softness of her curves while other times his hands would cup her breasts.

She softly moaned when he found her sweet spot at the base of her neck, her hands held tightly onto his back so he could be even closer to her. Skye did not know that the bruises she used to see on some of her maidservants necks were caused by such a thrilling feeling and she did not want him to stop anytime soon. 

"Skye." Ward whimpered.

"Mhm" She hummed in response.

"We may have a problem."

She opened her eyes to see what he was talking about. "What is it?"

"Your neck is bruising." 

Skye immediatlely pulled back from him and placed her hand on her neck. "It is?" She questioned with slight worry.

"That spot on your neck is very red, almost scarlett." He said in response.

"Can we cover it somehow?" 

Ward knew that if they took things too far something like this was bound to happen. He had been too lost in her presence to remember that sucking on her neck for a long period of time would leave a bruise.

"We could keep it hidden with your hair." He remembered that when one of his sexual partners who couldn't afford powder for their face would try to conceal their bruises with their hair or shawl and since he was sure that she didn't carry her powder around with her, she would have to use her hair.

Skye hesitantly pulled the blue ribbon that held her unruly curls together to let her hair down. 

Ward stared at her, completely captivated by her beauty. Just the simple restyle of her hair changed her entire face. The man who gets her hand is marriage will be a very lucky one. Not only was her appearance attractive but her personaility was beyond kind and giving. Ward was sure she would be a compassionate queen and wife. He reached his hand to touch her cheek and as soon as he touched her skin she titled her head towards his palm. 

"Omorfi." He smiled softly at her as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"What does that word mean?" Skye loved whe he spoke to her in Greek, the language sounded so graceful when he randomly said a word in Greek. Grant was cultured in more ways than any of the silly princes her father tries to set her up with, it angered her to no end that they could not be together in the public eye. She knew for a fact that multiple women from her own court wanted to be with him but somehow he only had eyes for her.

"It means beautiful. You are beautiful Skye." His eyes were full of warmth as he spoke to her. 

Skye kissed the inside of his palm, her eyes unable to look away from his brown orbs. "How do you say handsome?"

"Omorfos."

"Well Sir Ward you are very omorfos." she said trying to keep a straight face, while the translation sounded like fine wine coming from Ward's lips. It did not sound as great when she heard herself say it. 

He smirked at her attempt "Greek may not be for everyone." He shrugged.

"Don't be so rude!" She playfully gave his shoulder a push with her hand.

"I was ki-" Once again Ward was cut off in mid sentence but this time it wasnt Skye's sweet voice that caused the intteruption. It was the fast paced arrow that was coming straight for the back of her head that forced him to stop talking and swiftly switch their positions so that he was the one to take the arrow if he couldn't get her down to the ground in time.

Grant grunted as he took an arrow to his back, if Skye was a few ft taller that arrow would've gone straight trough his throat. 

"Ward!" Skye screamed when she noticed that he was bleeding through his button down. Everything had happened so fast. One second they were smiling at each other and on the next they were back on the ground, Ward wounded by an arrow. 

"I'm fine Skye." He reassured her but he knew he was not fine. The arrow was uncomfortably stuck in his shoulder, the edges of the weapon doubly sharpened than the normal point for arrows. Ward got off Skye then turned around to see where the attacker could have been hiding to make such a shot. They were literally in the middle of nowhere, the only close range would be the top of the hill which was less than half a mile away from the field. 

His eyes were calculating every corner of the field, waiting for the attacker to shoot his next arrow. He's a soldier, he should not have let his guard down when he was around her. His job was to protect her, the king did not hire him to get her killed. And that's exactly what was going to happen if he didn't put the necessary distance between them. 

"I need you to pull out the arrow." He armored his face as he spoke. 

"Pull it out? Are you mad? Fitz better yet Simmons should be doing that." Skye panicked. "In fact we should be going back to the Castle to get help."

"The ride back to the King's castle is more than ten miles away, this arrow needs to get out of my system before it causes any more damage. I would do it myself but from this angle, I will be doing more harm than good." 

Skye gulped before nodding her head at his request. She would have to take it out herself, she couldn't just let him bleed to death because she feared that pulling it out could endanger his life even more. 

"Do I just pull it through your clothing?" 

"No, I need you to break the end of the arrow then you can pull it out." Ward started taking off his clothing as best as he coud with Skyes' help.

She took the feathery end of the stick and broke that part off, then she grabbed the now broken end; ready to take it out of his shoulder. "Ready?" She questioned.

"I will be alright Skye."

She took his words as confirmation to pull the wooden object towards her body, it took only one strong yank for the arrow to get out of his back. Ward grunted from the pain, although most men would scream from how extruciating it was. He was used to having bullets taken out of his body and this arrow was no different. 

The tip of the arrow was covered in his blood, even her hands were beginning to get stained by it. "I really think Simmons should take a look at your wound, you are bleeding out rather quickly." 

"Do not worry about me princess, right now your safety is more important. Someone figured out our hiding spot, it is no longer safe to bring you here." He took his dressing shirt and ripped it into one long piece of cloth. Ward then took it to wrap it around his shoulder and formed a sort of sling to protect his wounded shoulder.

"But-"

This time Ward was the one to cut her off, he knew that she would protest since they don't have anywhere else where they can truly be alone but he didn't care about any of it. His main priority was keeping her safe, if he ever brought her back to this place he woud be going agaisn't everything that he promised her parents he would do. He coudn't be selfish with her, especially when her well being was involved.

"Whoever handled this arrow really wanted you to suffer, they doubled the edges of the arrow head Skye. If they had gotten your head then you would have died just on impact and I will not risk your life by coming here again." 

Skye sighed and nodded her head. "Alright, we will not come to this place ever again but we do need to go back to the castle. You are bleeding through your sling." 

Ward agreed with her, he had a feeling that if he did not get medical attention his wound would probably get worse. So when she offered to help him get on the horse he accepted her help. After Skye found Lucy wandering around, still eating grass from the ground; they rode back home.

When they were in front of the guarded wooden doors, Ward got down from the horse but fell to the floor before he could put his feet down. Skye immediately got off her spot to run to his side.

"Are you alright?" Her eyesbrows were knit together in worry. His skin looked paler than before and his shirt was soaked with blood. 

"Skye you have to get away from me." he murmured.

"Why?" She questioned confused by his words.

"Please, get back." He said in a raised tone. Ward then began coughing up blood on the floor, the thick scarlett liquid splashing on the front of Skye's dress.

"Princess step back, he may be infected." One of the guards who were standing in front of the gigantic doors grabbed Skye from the waist to pull her away from Ward.

"We need to put him in isolation." The other guard said as he watched one of the best protectors from their city throwing up blood in front of the fortress doors.

"No, he needs to get medical attention. Please put me down!" Skye demanded.

"We are under strict orders to protect you at all costs princess. He could be infected and we cannot let you to get ill." The man who was holding her back stepped farther away from Ward who was crouched over on the floor, surrounded by his own blood.

"I said put me down!" Skye growled before she used her elbow to hit the guards' nose. 

The man groaned before momentarilly letting go of her waist. Skye took this oppurtinity to run to Ward who looked like he was getting worse by the minute.

"Ward, can you stand?" She questioned as she grabbed his face so he could look at her face. Normally she would not show this ammount of affection for him in front of other people but Ward was hurt and at this moment she did not care if anyone saw how close the two of them really were.

"I-" he groaned, unable to speak clearly. His voice sounded strained and his throat hurt from the vommiting, so instead he shook his hand as a response to her question. His body felt too weak and from the effects of that the arrow has on him he was sure that the point of it had been poisoned. 

"Help him." Skye spoke to the other guard who looked afraid to get close to Ward. 

He hesistated for a moment, unsure whether or not he should help the man who had once trained him to be the guard of the castle. But from the look of anxiousness in the princess's eyes, his resistance dissapeared and he bent down to grab Wards' side while the princess held onto the other side and they walked through the doors and inside her home. The other guard gave them a nasty look as they walked past him, his nose bleeding from her jab to his face. 

Skye would deal with the consequences of her actions later, right now Ward needed her help.

"We need Simmons." Skye said to one of the maids who was walking by the hallway. 

The young woman stared at the princess, then she looked at Ward who had his head hanging on his chest. One look at Wards' clothing and she ran from the hall to Simmons quarters. Two minutes later they saw her closest confidant running towards them, a look of distress in her eyes.

"Bring him here." Simmons ran to the oppisite way of her quarters where her medical office was located.

The guard and Skye put Ward down on the bed once they were inside Simmons' office. Skye stood next to his head while Simmons began examining him.

"What happened to him?" She questioned as she took off his bloody shirt and sling.

"Arrow wound, but he is bleeding way too much for it to be just that is he not?" Skye replied, her eyes trained on Wards' limp body. From the looks of it he could barely lift his head.

"You, go find Fitz and bring him here." She said to the guard.

He looked at the princess for permission and she nodded her head at him to tell him it was okay to do as Simmons said. 

Fitz came running into the room, his eyes scanning the area to see where Ward was situated. Once he saw Simmons and Skye he knew where the man would be, he quickly walked to them "Do you have the arrow on your person?" 

Skye nodded her head then opened her sachel to take the arrow out of it she then handed it to him. He gabbed the arrow and used his looking glass to get a closer look at the weapon. Fitz then took out a piece of cloth and wiped at one side of the arrow head to see that there was a yellow substance mixed in with Wards' blood.

"This is Moxyfollum. Hes' been poisened." Fitz said as soon as he saw the liquid.

Skyes' eyes widened as she heard the word poisened. No, it was not possible. Ward could not have any kind of posion in him. But when she looked down at his weakened state she could tell that what Fitz had said was true.

"Is there an antitode?" Her voice trembled as she spoke to Fitz.

Fitz face saddened before he looked away from the arrow. "Not that I know of."

"How much time does he have?" Her hand unconsciouly took hold of the necklace that Ward had given to her for her twentieth birthday. It had a small red gem at the end of it. He said that the jewel resembled her passionate soul and beauty. Now it was the only thing that was giving her the strength to speak. 

"If what Fitz said is true, then he possibly has two maybe three days at most." Simmons answered trying her best to remain proffesional but her eyes betrayed her steady words since the brown orbs looking Skye were filled with despair.

"Are you positive that there is no other way that I can save him?" Skye could not lose the love of her life, not like this.

"Well...." Fitz mumbled.

"Well? Is there something that you are not telling me?" Skye asked, her eyes fixed on Fitz. 

"Fitz, don't." Simmons knew exactly what he was going to say to Skye and no matter how much she cared for Ward, Simmons knew that he would never knowingly let Skye go through with it.

"Before I tell you this, you have to promise not to do anything rash." 

"Ward is dying Fitz, if there is a way to stop it from happening then I will do whatever it takes to make sure that he lives." Skye did not shy away from the unknown. It was normal for a person to have fears and to be stuck because of them but what mattered most was when a person overcomes their fear to do what's right. And that's exactly what Skye was going to do, she was going to save Wards' life, no matter the cost.


End file.
